Crocodile Hunter 3-Sabretooth/Wolverine-The Ferals
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Steve Irwin returns and this time interrupts a fight between Logan and Creed.Will he never learn?


Ripped shirts, pounding fists, guttural snarls and roars, claws tearing into flesh, blood flying it was a remarkably common sight. No it isn't women fighting over Remy LeBeau but Victor Creed and Logan engaged in another of their fights. This one was just the latest in their old vendetta but unlike most of the others this one was being observed and filmed.

"G'Day and have I got a treat for you. Yes today I'm getting up close and personal to a really awesome pair of critters, the Canadian Wolverine and the Sabretooth. Yes they're even more ferocious than the Dark Beast and unlike the beautiful little Shadow Cat these critters are deadly."

Steve Irwin zoomed in with his camcorder to obtain a close shot of the two combatants. One was short but muscular with shaggy dark hair while the other was tall, blonde and even more muscular. Both appeared to be in the full froes of a berserker frenzy which explained how Steve had been able to get so close. Normally they would have smelt him long before now.

"Now I'm going ta rip out yer heart and yer lungs and yer entrails and all yer internal organs fer that matter runt."

"Ya can try Creed but yer gonna get a taste of claw city first."

With that Logan leapt at Creed and sank his claws deep into the larger mutant's chest. Creed snarled and lashed out with his fist catching Logan on the chin and sending him flying. Logan landed in a dazed heap right in front of Steve. Rubbing his hands in glee the Aussie knelt on Logan's chest and promptly started stroking one of Logan's sideburns.

"You're alright mate. Just look at him. Isn't he gorgeous, in fact he's a beautiful boy and that's a fact? Look at this crazy hairstyle and these neat whiskers. He doesn't seem to like me touching them and you can tell that by his growl. I think he's going to show me his claws."

"Hands of the hair ya freak. Do ya know how much work it takes to get them just so? Ya really going ta suffer now."

Logan popped his claws but Steve was holding his wrists firmly pointing the claws away from himself. Steve admired his reflection in the gleaming adamantium blades and then settled himself more comfortably on Logan's chest.

"Get a load of these gorgeous claws. These are really neat and they can slice through just about anything."

"They'll slice through you in a minute."

"Now the other neat thing about the Wolverine is his adamantium laced skeleton. Now see when I hit him with this rock it dings and I'll just stop that now because he's getting a bit cross. You're alright mate I've just got one last thing to do," 

With that Steve placed a fridge magnet in the shape of a wallaby on Logan's forehead. Then he ruffled Logan's hair before leaping off the enraged feral. He then turned his attention to the bemused Victor Creed who had been quietly watching the shenanigans.

"Now let's have a look at blondie over here. As you can see he's remarkably similar to Logan if a little bigger and that's lead to some erroneous conclusions that they're related. In fact Vic himself thought he was Logan's father at one time. Talk about dim."

"Yer really going ta suffer fer that ya know."

Before Creed could pounce Steve managed to jump at him and wrestle him to the ground. He then forced Creed's jaws open and had a good look at his teeth.

"Crikey just have a look at these gnashers. Now you can see where he get's the name Sabretooth. Now he's naughtier than the Wolverine and in fact he kills loads of people but he's not going to hurt me. You're alright mate and you're gorgeous."

With that he planted a kiss on Sabretooth's nose. 

"Now you very often see these two fighting and no-one really knows why they do it all the time. Well I've got my own theory. I think it's a courtship ritual and what they really want to do is mate."

Logan and Creed literally roared with rage at this. It was hard to tell which of them was the more ferocious as both resembled rabid werewolves. As the two advanced upon him Steve realized that he had just achieved the miraculous. He had actually got Creed and Logan to work as a team.

"It's actually a common misconception that these feral mutants are little more than mindless animals. In fact they're very intelligent, handsome and friendly people and Logan at least has been known to be rather compassionate. You're alright mates and you're gorgeous."

"I'm the best there is at what I do and what I do ain't nice. I'm bad ta the adamantium laced bones."

"Ya bloods gonna taste mighty sweet almost as sweet as the runt's."

"But Logan I've done nothing to hurt you. Aren't you going to be a nice Wolverine?"

"If you come at me with a sword I'll come at you with my claws. If you want mercy show some first. Besides ya such an irritating little creep that I'm gonna gut ya anyway."

"Yeah just like the sawed off runt said."

 With that Logan popped his claws through Steve's gut while Creed ripped out his throat. A blow from Logan's fist shattered the camera. With that little problem sorted the two men turned and looked at each other. Somehow they really didn't feel like fighting any longer.

"Ya know runt we make a good team. What do ya say about going fer a brew or two?"

"Yer right Creed."

It was several hours and many drinks later that Logan returned to the mansion to find a concerned Kitty Pryde waiting for him. 

"How did the fight go then Wolvster?"

"Alright pun'kin but we got interrupted by that annoying Aussie Steve Irwin."

"That creep should have learned his lesson. What did you do to him?"

"I gave him a gut full of adamantium. I don't think we'll be seeing him again."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that Wolvster. I doubt very much that we've seen the last of Mr Irwin."


End file.
